


Squirrel

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [51]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: We should follow the example set by our squirrel friends, Alec...





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



They knew he had said he needed some air, a break from the insanity that had been happening in q branch all morning. But none of them thought he would wander as far as he did. Alec had finally found him sitting on a bench in Victoria Park feeding the squirrels, breeze cooling with the late autumn weather. The look on his face told Alec everything. He was off in another place, lost is thought. So he quietly sat down next to him and only commented, “You had us worried for a tad.”

Q sighed knowing he had been found and after a few moments finally spoke, “Do you know that Native Americans considered all living beings as brothers and sisters that had much to teach including squirrels? These tiny furry creatures taught them to work in harmony with the cycles of nature.” Q drifted away again for a while, throwing chunks of bread to the creatures that seemed to not fear him at all. Not even noticing that Alec had wrapped his own jackets around his shoulder to stave off the approaching winter temperatures. He’d wandered out of Q Branch with only a cardigan for warmth.

“In our modern world, squirrels remind us to set aside a portion of our most precious resources as an investment in the future. To conserve this most valuable asset by being aware of the choices we make and choosing only those that nurture and sustain us. Could save us in a time of worldwide crisis.” Alec chuckled watching the squirrel’s attention so drawn to Q as he spoke, so resembling a herd of minions hanging on their overlord’s every word.  
  
“Squirrels accept life's cycles. They face winters with the faith that spring will come again. Knowing that change is part of life. Squirrels use their quick, nervous energy to enjoy life's adventure. They are great communicators. By helping each other watch for danger, they do not allow worry to drain them. Instead, they allow their curious nature to lead the way, staying alert to opportunities and learning as they play.”

“We should follow the example set by our squirrel friends, Alec. They’re trying to remind us to enjoy life's cycles and to plan and prepare, still taking time to learn and play along the way.” Q tossed the last of the bread in hand to the ones crowded around him and then held his hands up, palms outward in an ‘all gone’ gesture. As Q waned philosophically about squirrels, Alec just shook his head, realizing that somewhere from the past he was now dating a reincarnated squirrel. 

“Back to Q Branch, with you, Quartermaster. Say goodbye to your friends.” Something unspoken seemed to pass between Q and his squirrel minions before he allowed Alec to escort him back to his other minions.


End file.
